


Second Love

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Frustrated by the other girls' competitiveness, Xenovia slowly falls out of love with Issei... and, as time goes by, she falls for another.
Relationships: Xenovia Quarta/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 30





	Second Love

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, another old prompt finished. Enjoy~

_'Hm... maybe... like this?'_

Xenovia frowned thoughtfully, lifting up small stacks of textbooks and resting them down over by the teacher's desk. After checking it looked right she strolled over to the back of the room, collecting the next batch of books that needed moving across the room.

School had ended for the day, the sky turning a soothing amber shade and light spilling in through the many windows lining the wall, briefly blinding her whenever she turned around. The room was completely empty, leaving her to complete her classroom duties – a duty she had offered to do, partially out of a sense of responsibility and kindness, but also for another reason; to get some time away from Issei and the others without worrying them.

Some time after the Kokabiel incident she had began to fall for Issei, her logical choices becoming driven by emotion the more she stuck around him. It was hard not to; he was an unrepentant pervert, but an honest one. He had very little sense of shame and would beg for her to just give him a peek at her chest, and somewhere along the line her amusement had shifted into something else, becoming more romantic.

Of course, things were never that easy. Even as she tried to sort out the flustering feelings in her heart she had to compete with the other girls in his 'harem'; the innocent Asia, the sultry Akeno, the prideful Rias, and even his childhood friend Irina. She didn't have the  _time_ to sit down and think about her emotions, to find out if this was just a puppy crush on the first boy she truly interacted with after the loss of her faith, or if this was a real love.

And as time went by, as she found herself struggling to convey her feelings, she also found herself nearly fighting to have time alone with him. None of the girls wanted to let the other get a hand up, and while most of them seemed to take it in good fun, Xenovia couldn't help but find it frustrating. That frustration bled into her emotions, and as she failed and failed to get Issei's attention on her for more than a few minutes, the burning emotions in her heart dimmed.

Soon, her love for Issei started to fail, just like her faith in God did.

Xenovia breathed a soft sigh as she laid the stack of books down, one hand coming up to brush some blue hair from her face. Her fingertips brushed against the metal clip in her hair, a smile creeping across her face at the mere reminder. Of the gift given to her by her newfound friend, Josh Kresnik.

She had met the transfer student after school, during one of the days she didn't want to go to the club and simply wandered around. She was lonely and he approached her with the hesitant offer to hang out, clearly intimidated by her reputation as a tough girl; a reputation not unfounded, given she was near the top of her class in gym and easily fended off any perverts that tried to grope her. Considering she had nothing to do and was more than a little lonely, she had taken him up on that offer, seeing it as a chance to make friends outside of the ORC.

Over the last couple months they'd gotten particularly close, and while she had tried to seduce him – namely by lifting her shirt up when he happened to walk into the room – he had so far not taken things further than a little, embarrassed staring. Most curiously his staring made her feel the same way Issei's had, back when she still harboured a crush on him. And the more she teased him, the more she got close to him, the more she fell in love with him.

Xenovia shook her head lightly, dispelling her reminiscent thoughts – yet the soft smile on her lips didn't fade. She knew without a doubt now that she loved Josh Kresnik; she just needed to see if he felt the same.

And she had an idea of how to find out.

X-x-X

_''You WIN!''_

The TV blared the victory announcement, prompting Josh Kresnik to drop the controller with a quiet sigh of content, relieved that he had finally beat the boss after half a dozen tries.

It was late at night by this point, darkness blanketing the sky outside and the temperature dropping a good deal; his bedroom becoming chilly since he forgot to turn the radiator on. His parents were out for the night and left him to watch the house alone; a rare treat, since it meant he could play video games until late in the night; doubly so when he didn't have school the next day.

Muted knocking disturbed him from his brief reprieve, blinking in surprise. That was until he remembered the text he got earlier, prompting him to quickly hop to his feet and tug his bedroom door open – moving swiftly down the stairs and snatching up the keys from the hook, all but plunging them into the front door and unlocking it.

With a hint of eagerness he pulled the door open; to reveal Xenovia, clad in her school uniform.

''Hey.'' He greeted with a light grin, earning a slight smile from Xenovia in return.

''Hello.'' She bobbed her head in greeting, stepping inside at his gesture. ''Where's your parents?''

''Out.'' The teen replied casually,far too used to Xenovia's direct way of speaking by now to wonder why she asked that.

Xenovia bobbed her head in acknowledgement and let him lead her upstairs, the two of them entering his room. With familiar ease he picked up the second controller and handed it over to the blue-haired girl, watching Xenovia boot up split-screen and select her own character within a minute; her knightly character joining his own. The two had done this so many times now that no words needed to be said.

At the TV's declarations of _'start!'_ the two of them started playing, sitting on the edge of his bed and their characters jumped and leapt around the screen, slaying various demons or orc-like enemies with masterful ease; tag-teaming whenever necessary. However as minutes bled by Josh couldn't resist the urge to glance over at Xenovia, noticing the distracted look in her eyes. After ten minutes of relative silence, he chose to break it.

''You alright?'' He inquired simply, the words hanging in the air.

Xenovia didn't respond immediately, but that was fine with him – she often had a habit of thinking before speaking, though that didn't stop her from saying embarrassing things. He shifted his gaze back onto the TV and let her think about his words... when she slowly shifted, and suddenly swung her leg over his; straddling him.

His cheeks immediately flushed red. ''X-Xenovia...?''

The blue-haired girl gazed down at him, gold eyes filled with so many emotions it was impossible to decipher what she was feeling. ''Josh... do you love me?''

''W-What?'' The teen blushed at the sudden, unprovoked question – an awkward half-laugh rising from his throat. ''A-Aha... v-very funny, Xenovia...''

Xenovia's expression didn't change. ''Do you?''

It took him a moment to realise she was being serious, and not just trying to tease him. His blush deepened as he truly thought about the question, his gut twisting with embarrassment. However the more he thought about it the harder he found it to deny her question. While he wouldn't go so far as to say he _loved_ her... he certainly had feelings for her. It went beyond just teenage hormones; everything about her was simply enamouring to him. From her cool but naïve personality, her veiled competitiveness, her casualness; all of it made for a girl he couldn't take his eyes off, doubly so when she happened to undress when he was walking into the room.

''...yeah, I do...'' The teen finally replied, meeting her intense gaze and growing more confident. ''I do.''

Xenovia smiled; a small, infinitely beautiful smile – before she swiftly leaned down and kissed him. Even though a small part of him expected it he was still taken off-guard by the abrupt kiss, her small pink lips feeling so soft against his own it left him stunned. He got over his shock a moment later, groaning deeply and snaking his arms around the blue-haired girl; kissing her back with quiet eagerness.

With a soft smack their lips popped apart, their warm breath mixing together. Xenovia met his gaze and smiled slightly, her hands sliding up his shoulders before she leaned in for another kiss. He met her halfway this time, running his hands up and down her back as their lips gently meshed together, relishing the sensation of her lips. His hands slid down to her hips and he went with the flow, daringly sliding his hands down to her ass; shivering at the sound of her quiet moan.

''Mm...'' Xenovia breathed as they broke off the kiss again. ''I... love you too. So let me... show you~''

The second she got her breathless murmur out she kissed him again – this time with more passion, eliciting a reflexive groan from him as she meshed their lips together. He pushed back with equal fire, excitement buzzing in his veins as he kissed the busty girl; idly giving her ass a gentle squeeze and listening to her pleased moan. The sexy sound prompted him to do it again, eagerly fondling her shapely rear and making her groan and moan even more.

A shiver ran through him as Xenovia slid her hands down his shoulders, trailing them down his chest until her right hand landed on his crotch – her dexterous fingers quickly going for his zipper. The low buzz filled his quiet bedroom and his cock popped out into her waiting hand, and his stomach twisted with excitement when the busty girl pulled back from the kiss so she could look at his dick.

''Nn...'' Xenovia breathed, the bed depressing as she slowly shifted back and out his grip.

His cheeks burned a dark red as Xenovia slid off his bed, and ended up sitting between his legs. Her reasons became immediately obvious as she curled her fingers around his cock, sending a pleasant shiver running through his dick – her hand wonderfully soft against his twitching erection. For a long moment Xenovia simply gazed at his dick with something akin to wonder, slowly sliding her hand up his shaft before bringing it back down; experimentally jerking him off.

''A-Ah...'' Josh shuddered, watching through half-lidded eyes as Xenovia blushed a rosy red.

Xenovia met his eyes and smiled slightly, her gaze quickly returning to his dick. She moved her hand more, nearly hypnotised as she felt his dick throb and twitch in her hand, quickly becoming fully erect from her ministrations. As she got more comfortable with the movement she picked up speed, jerking him off with swift movements and making him groan deeply, enduring the pleasurable sensation through gritted teeth.

A gasp ripped free from his lips as she leaned in and suddenly kissed the tip; a shot of sharp, blissfully warm pleasure racing through his cock – his gasp melting into a deep, pleased moan. Xenovia's cheeks darkened and she did it again, her warm lips pressing against his cock and delicately smooching it, extracting another quiet groan from him.

''Haah... X-Xenovia...'' He breathed, shivering as she audibly smooched his dick again.

The blue-haired girl smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side and trailing soft kisses along his shaft. The mere sight of such a pretty girl kissing his dick was beyond erotic, his cock throbbing each time she planted an affection kiss on his cock; her tongue just-barely peeking out from between her lips and teasing his dick. She slowly shifted back up to the tip, her pink lips parting around the tip – before she opened her mouth, and took the tip inside.

''N-Nn!'' Josh gasped, his muscles coiling tight at the lewd sensation.

Xenovia looked up at him, amusement swimming in her dark gold eyes as she pushed her head down further – a deep groan rumbling from his chest as more of his cock was engulfed by her hot, wet mouth. The sensation felt good beyond words, especially when he intimately felt her tongue probing around his cock; slithering over his shaft like a wet snake and sending pleasurable shivers running through him whenever her tongue teased the base of his cock.

As her tongue probed the base of his cock again he laid a hand on her head, groaning and gently pushing her down. Xenovia didn't resist – if anything his lustful action encouraged her, making her moan softly as she took more of his cock into her hot mouth, sucking on it lovingly. Each time she bobbed her head it left him trembling; shuddering as she slowly pulled her lips up his dick, and gasping when she swiftly plunged her lips back down again; the teasing pace driving him mad.

''Ahh... Xenovia...'' He murmured heatedly, groaning when she gave his cock a particularly strong suck. ''I... y-you're really... good at this...''

Xenovia's cheeks burned darker at the praise, and he grunted as she immediately doubled her efforts. He threaded his fingers into her hair as she eagerly bobbed up and down his cock, her tongue ravenously licking and curling around his throbbing cock. Her rapid movements made a quiet, erotic slurping sound that only made the situation even more lewd, his cock twitching more and more inside her inviting mouth despite his best efforts to hold back.

''Nn... I can't hold back...'' The teen murmured in warning, unconsciously gripping her hair tighter. ''X-Xenovia...''

''Go ahead...'' Xenovia's words were muffled by his cock, yet the muted volume only made it all the more erotic.

His breathing grew heavy and he leaned back on his elbows, groaning and gripping her blue hair tightly – intimately feeling every little movement her squirming tongue made against his cock. Her hot mouth engulfed his cock only to retreat, leaving his dick exposed to the chilly air for a brief half-second before she deep-throated his cock again, the tip of his dick dipping down the back of her throat each time yet never making her gag.

''A... Ah...'' Josh breathed, forcing himself to keep his eyes open – to keep watching as she blew him. ''H-Here... o-oh f- _Nn!_ ''

His orgasm bubbled inside him and he grunted, succeeding in holding his climax back for a precious, blissful few seconds before he came undone – and with a groan he unloaded ropes of cum into Xenovia's mouth, the busty girl immediately taking his whole cock into her mouth. Xenovia audibly swallowed every rope that shot down her throat, a pleasurable shudder running through him as she kept sucking his cock even as he writhed in pleasure; coaxing out every last drop of his seed.

Her sucking slowed down in tandem with his orgasm, and as his climax subsided she too stopped – spending a moment to gently suck his dick before pulling her lips off, panting.

For a long half-minute the only sound was their mutual panting, his cock half-erect despite his powerful climax. His mind was left in blissful disarray and he could barely think straight, a haze lingering over his thoughts. That was until Xenovia shifted, the bed depressing beneath him as she crawled close – and then straddled him.

''...did it feel good?'' Xenovia asked quietly, blushing an adorable red.

''Y... Yeah...'' Josh breathlessly nodded. 'Good' was a very mild way to put it.

Xenovia smiled sweetly at him and laid her hands on his chest, her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of his button-up shirt. He blushed but didn't protest, letting her unbutton his shirt and tug it open, her soft hands roaming over his chest aimlessly. The sensation of her touching him reignited the fire inside him, his gaze wandering down to her own chest.

The blue-haired girl was quick to notice his wandering gaze, her smile turning a touch sultry as she helped him along. With nimble fingers she unbuttoned her white shirt and let her shirt spill open, his cheeks darkening as her large breasts were laid bare to him – soft and plump, clad in a light purple bra. Even as she shrugged off her shirt he couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts, watching intensely as they gently heaved with her breaths.

''Hmhm...'' Xenovia chuckled quietly. ''You can touch them, if you want.''

The teen eagerly took her up on that offer, his hands darting up and grabbing lustful handfuls of her breasts – earning a low moan from Xenovia. Even with her bra in the way they felt so amazingly soft in his grip, prompting him to fondle and squeeze them like she was the last woman on the planet. She smiled slightly at his eagerness and reached behind her back, fumbling for a second before she got the latch undone; causing her purple bra to slip off her shoulders with a gentle shrug.

He pulled his hands back long enough for her bra to fall off before immediately groping her again, his fingers sinking into her heavenly-soft boobs. Xenovia gasped softly at his touch, the arousing sound prompting him to squeeze and fondle her breasts more, eager to hear every cute moan she could make. And Xenovia was doing a damn good job of that; her voice quivering as he squeezed her plump breasts so roughly it left her panting.

''Mn...'' She bit her lip, laying her hands over his. ''You really like boobs, huh?''

Josh flushed and smiled weakly, making Xenovia chuckle quietly. She slid her hands off his and trailed them down her exposed stomach, earning his attention – and allowing him to see her grip the edge of her skirt, and unlatch it. The fabric ruffled and went slack, sliding off her hips with a gentle tug and exposing her purple panties to his lustful gaze.

''...let me show you my love, completely.'' Xenovia purred, grasping the front of her panties and pushing them aside, revealing her slick folds to him.

''Is this your first time?'' He asked slowly, mesmerised.

''Mm.'' Xenovia smiled at him. ''I want... to share it with you...''

A shudder of excitement ran up his spine and he released her soft breasts, gripping her hips instead. Xenovia smiled slightly and lifted her hips up, one hand sensually sliding down and curling around his cock, holding it straight up and pointing it towards her waiting slit. She lowered herself down until the tip touched her folds, and a gentle moan passed her lips as she tenderly slid his sensitive tip against her womanhood – before with a final, careful roll of her hips, she slid down his cock.

''M-Mn...'' Xenovia moaned softly, her expression quivering as she accepted his dick into herself.

The teen beneath her groaned at the mind-meltingly sensation, intimately feeling her hot insides clench around his cock and squeeze him tightly. She was wet enough that she could sink down without much discomfort, something Xenovia seemed keen to take advantage of – moaning erotically and pushing herself down, her inner walls lovingly squeezing his cock as he penetrated her.

Only after two-thirds of his cock was inside her did Xenovia stop, pausing for breath. Her generous chest heaved with her gentle panting and she smiled affectionately down at him, running her hands along his stomach and up his chest. Josh smiled tightly and snaked his hands under hers, their fingers intertwining and palms pressing together. Xenovia's cheeks darkened at the affectionate gesture, her smile turning more loving.

''Ah...'' Xenovia breathed a moan as she lifted herself back up, pushing herself back down his cock.

A pleasurable shudder ran through him and he groaned, his cock throbbing delightfully as the beautiful girl slid back up his cock. Xenovia started slow but was clearly as aroused as he was, her movements quickly picking up speed from the addictive pleasure – low groans escaping his mouth as she bounced up and down his erect shaft, her pussy tightly squeezing him each time she moved her hips.

Xenovia gave his hands a squeeze and smiled sultrily – and a gasp swiftly escaped him as she suddenly rolled her hips in small circles, her pussy lovingly clenching around his cock. With a shaky grunt he bucked his hips up towards her, watching as her sultry expression melted into one of startled pleasure; a deep, lustful moan passing her inviting pink lips as his cock plunged up into her hot pussy.

''Mn... y-you feel... so good...'' Xenovia breathed out, licking her lips at the sight of his blush. ''Make me feel good... too...''

As the last syllable left her lips Xenovia guided their connected hands closer to her chest, arching her back a bit. Josh took the hint and his hands immediately slipped free from hers, instead latching onto her heaving breasts and lustfully groping them – extracting a deep, carnal moan of pleasure from his lover. Her insides coiled tight around him and she rolled her hips faster, riding his throbbing cock with lustful delight.

He pinched her pink nipples between his fingers in response, loving the way her expression screwed up with pleasure. As if to pay him back she rolled her hips in small circles again, doing it for a few short seconds before she resumed bouncing on his cock – relaxing to the point she could fit most of his dick inside her. It wasn't long until their pelvises were touching, her tight pussy squeezing every inch of his pulsating cock as if tempting him to cum inside her, to make her his.

''C-Crap... Xenovia...'' He murmured, his hands abandoning her breasts and darting down to her hips – helping pull her down his twitching cock.

Xenovia wordlessly moaned in response, her lustful bounces growing more feverish and eager. Without his hands to steady them her plump breasts jiggled alluringly about, the erotic smack of skin-on-skin echoing throughout his bedroom as Xenovia rode his cock. He bucked his hips up to meet her bounces whenever he had the energy, but it soon became a contest of endurance, to find out which one of them would cum first. Considering how sensitive he was, it wasn't a fair contest... not that either of them were complaining.

''Nn... ahh... o-oh God... God~'' Xenovia moaned throatily, her pussy quivering around his twitching cock. ''I... I-I can't~!''

Her voice rose into a mewl of delight as he roughly bucked his hips up, his cock hitting her deepest parts – and instantly tipping her over the edge. '' _Mm~!_ ''

Josh gasped as Xenovia suddenly coiled tight around his cock, her pussy becoming so divinely tight it was impossible to hold back – and with a trembling groan he came, shooting spurts of cum deep into Xenovia and pulling her hips down, blindly thrusting up into her spasming pussy and cumming inside her. She writhed on his lap and rolled her hips, grinding their pelvises together and milking his cock dry, accepting every drop of seed he gave her.

''O-Ohh... God...'' Xenovia erotically moaned, shuddering as a small, final spurt of cum painted her insides white – the orgasmic sensation leaving her trembling and weak. ''Mm... s-so good...''

The teen groaned at her erotic moans, twitching when she collapsed atop him – her pillowy breasts squishing pleasantly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, uncaring of his cock slipping out of her tight pussy and instead burying his head into the crook of her, listening to her gently moan into his ear.

''Mm... I love you...'' Xenovia murmured affectionately, nuzzling him tiredly.

Josh blushed, and hugged her close. ''Love you too... Xenovia...''

[END]


End file.
